


The Endless

by RennaBlue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, No Smut, No mpreg, baby baekhee, please read carefully if you are not in a good state of mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue
Summary: Chanyeol had plans for today, but a little someone got in his way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 12





	The Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

ChanYeol buries his toes in the sand and sighs once more. He’s been here since eight in the morning, just sitting and staring at the ocean, feeling the soft breeze mess with his hair while some birds fly above his head to dive right into the sea, reapearing just to swallow their food and repeat. There are not so many as when he arrived, but it still doesn’t appeal to him to go into the water to be surrounded by little fishes and bird poop. He can wait.

Today is a warm day for being the beggining of winter, but even then there is not a soul in this particular beach besides him. Maybe he’s lucky, maybe there are not many people that love the sea during cloudy days. Whatever the cause, he feels that he couldn’t choose a better day to come here. It wasn’t on an impulse, he had the choice, he had made the choice.

The last two weeks hadn’t been great for him. He felt like everything he had worked hard to build was falling apart piece by piece. First, his boyfriend of three years broke up with him because ChanYeol had wanted too much from him, too much commitment, too much love? He doesn’t really know, because the guy didn’t have the decency to confront him and just left him a note on the kitchen counter of their new big fucking ass apartment that he cannot afford anymore with just one salary. Fuck!

The noise from a car passing by gets him out of his thoughts and its for the best because he was getting angry and he doesn’t want to be angry, so he breaths in and out and fixes his eyes in the ocean, again.

It’s almost twelve. He take off his watch and leave it on the side , on top of the pile where he has left his shoes, his socks and his neatly folded jacket. His phone is also there, the screen facing down even when is turned off, but it’s just that he doesn’t want to see the large crack on it. ChanYeol had tried to call his ex, but he never answered. The phone took the anger.

He didn’t know he had been dozing off until something wet poked his ear making him jump and let out a startled cry. His reaction had to be really funny cause next thing he knows is that someone is laughing at him and when he open his eyes there is a little boy next to him, one hand holding a plastic bag, and the other one clutching his own chest while he chuckles.

ChanYeol looks around to see where the hell the kid came from, but he can’t see anybody near them. The boy looks no more than three years old, still a baby, and shouldn’t be by himself, so he stands up and tries to see even further, but it’s fruitless because there is really nobody else there, and the beach is long and free of big rocks that interfere with the view, so, how the fuck did this happened, is he imagining things now?

“Name is Baekhee”

“What?”

“My name is Baekhee, who are you!” 

The boy isn’t asking for his name, he’s demanding to know, and ChanYeol doesn’t know how to react so he just answers. After the introduccions, he kneels to be at the boy’s level and ask for his mom.

“She’s in the car” He says like is the obvious answer.

Ok, this was going to be a long and difficult conversation, but he can do it. 

It’s been half an hour and there’s still no trace of Baekhee’s parents. ChanYeol even turns his phone on to call the police, but there is no signal, so he can’t call anyone for help. He thinks about going back to the train station and leave the boy at the information booth, but they are in the farthest part of town, if you can even call it ‘town’. There are no houses nearby, he had to walk eight kilometers this morning to get here, and the solely thought of doing it again with a three year old was exhausting. So the only option was to wait. The would have to come back soon, nobody can go for more than an hour without noticing that his son is missing… right?

He had been wrong. It is already half past one and nobody had come looking for the kid. At least Baekhee doesn’t seem worried, but ChanYeol knows that sooner or later he will want to go home. He hopes that everything gets solved before that, he doesn’t need more problems than the ones he already has.

A little before two o’clock, his stomach starts to growl. He didn’t had breakfast that morning and being here by lunch wasn’t in his plans, but now he has this ‘small thing’ to worry about, said thing playing with sand beside him. 

ChanYeol got to know a few things about the boy. Well, he doubt his name is really Baekhee, but he insisted to be called that, cause "that’s how my papa calls me". He’s four years old, even when he’s tiny and doesn’t look so. He lives with his mom and “sometimes” his uncle is also there, his house is near “the park”, but he prefers his papa’s home best “cause even when the park is far away he takes me there every day to play in the swings”. His mom doesn’t.

His stomach grumbles again and before he coud whine, the kid grabs the bag he was previously holding, takes out a banana and points at ChanYeol with it.

“You can have this one. I ate one before.”

ChanYeol doesn’t want to take a kid’s food, but he is really hungry, so he grabs the banana an peels it. When he has eaten half of it, he offers the rest to the kid, but his “tummy is full for now”, so with a shrug he gobbles the rest.

He decides to ask once again how Baekhee got here on his own, maybe he has better luck this time.

“Did your mom tell you to get off the car?” He is a little scared of the answer, he doesn’t want to think that the boy was abandoned on purpose.

“No” the boy says without looking at him, still concentrating in the sand castle he’s making.

“Then why did you get of the car? Did you ask for permission?”

“Nop. But they where talking real loud and I didn’t want to listen, so I got off to touch the water, but it was really cold and there wasn’t any fishes, so I walked a little to see if there are fishes but I got my shoes wet.”

Just now ChanYeol notices that yes, the boy’s shoes are wet, and wet shoes are equal to catching colds. It’s winter for fucks sake! Gladly, the boy is wearing a padded jacket and looks warm enough. His hands must have been wet too when he poked him in the ear “because your ears are really big” he had said giggling.

He takes the kid's shoes off to hopefully get dry, and put his own socks on his little feet. They look huge on him, but will keep him warm for now. He also looks cute, like a baby playing with his father’s clothes. That thought makes ChanYeol smile. He loves kids, he had wanted them, but sadly the person he thought was the one wasn’t on the same page at all.

“Can we go to collect shells?” the boy looks at him with huge puppy eyes, and something in his heart tells him that he’s goint to say yes to whatever the boy asks.

“You are cute, so I can’t say no” he says, and gets up to follow the boy, but after a couple of steps he stops and huffs. “Baekhee wait!” he says, and proceeds to empty the pockets of his pants.

“Do you like rocks?” the boy asks tilting his head.

“N… no?”

“Then why you were collecting rocks? There are so many of them!” Baekhee seems very amused, and laughs at ChanYeol’s confused face.

“Oh… oh… I wasn’t collecting them silly, is just that it was so windy this morning that I was scared of flying away with nothing heavy in my pockets!”

“Yeah, you’re too skinny” he says convinced, but then giggles again, “and your ears are huuuuuuge!” he explodes with laughter, and even when ChanYeol should be mad, he can't do anything but laugh too.

They walk for a while, the kid taking ChanYeol’s socks off when they get to the wet sand. He doesn’t look cold, but ChanYeol is ready to take him somewhere warmer at first sign of the contrary. He had rolled both of their pants in case they get too close to the water, but happily they had found “good enough” seashells without going too far.

Maybe an hour has passed and ChanYeol starts to worry again. He had lost the track of time playing with the kid, so when they sit again at the spot where his things are, he tries to call once more, but is useless, there’s still no conection.

“What are you doing?!” ChanYeol asks scandalized.

“I’m peeing” the kid answers like taking a piss next to another person is the most natural thing in the world.

“But why are you peeing right here? You almost got it all over me!” he scolds while holding him from under his arms and turning him away, so the pee goes downwind.

“I need to wash my hands” 

And ChanYeol closes his eyes and starts to regret even coming here in the first place.

**********************************

“How could you!” he yells completely exasperated while trying to drive faster without crashing his car in the process.

“I didn’t notice he wasn’t in the car anymore! It’s not my fault!” The woman on the phone yells back at him.

“Are you crazy? How the fuck you lost sight of your son and didn’t notice his absence for two fucking hours!! You are a shitty shitty mother!”

“So now is my son? It was yours when you were fighting his custody

“And they should have give me the full shit to me, cause you are terrible and don’t deserve him. Now tell me again where were you the last time you saw him, and don’t tell me “the beach” again or I swear I’ll go and slap the shit out of you after I find him.”

“Oh, so you’re threatening me now? The judge is going to be happy to hear about this, I’m recording this you know?”

“You lost our son! How can you be be so fucking selfish to think only about you now!” 

He is terrified, getting absolutely crazy thinking about his little boy alone at some goddamn place, scared, crying. He drives faster and prays to god that nothing bad happens to his baby, cause he will die, no, he will kill someone if his baby is harmed.

***********************************

ChanYeol is in silence. The boy is sleeping next to him wrapped in ChanYeol’s jacket. He insisted it was “nappy time” and went out like a light. That was good about being a kid. He can’t remember when was the last time he slept through the night, but it surely wasn’t this last two weeks ‘cause the insomnia has been a faithfull bedmate since the break up. 

His mom has also noticed the dark circles under his eyes when he visited a few days ago, and urged him to take a nap in his old bedroom, but laying on his small bed lead him to wander through old memories and it was impossible to fall asleep.

Next to his bed was an old photo of him and his best friend. They met the first year of highschool and clicked inmediatly. Always glued at the hip, and if their physique wasn’t so different they would had been taken for twins. They shared the same braincell.

“You knew he got married?” his mom asked during lunch. It seems she run into him at the mall some months back, “He was wearing a wedding ring, he's still such a sweet and educated young man”, his mom had said fondly. And she was right, he was so sweet, and ChanYeol was so in love with him that it almost hurt to remember, mainly because they could had been something if only they were braver. But they were still young and confused.

It all had started one afternoon in ChanYeol’s bedroom. ChanYeol’s mom wasn’t at home and they were supossedly doing homework, but the truth was they had been playing Mario Kart for hours. It was summer, and the heat was hitting hard. at some point they had taken off their shirts and were arguing because ChanYeol was a bad loser and resorted to tickles to make the other crush Princess Peach car against a rock. 

They were laughing tangled on the floor, and one thing lead to another until they were kissing like their lives depended on it, no need to breath, just lips getting crushed and hands roaming all over their bodies. It had been hot and amazing, but it ended as fast at it began, and after that they didn’t touch the subject, and finally sat leaving a healthy space between each other and did their homework in silence.

Next saturday they were again studing at ChanYeol’s house, only they weren’t studing, but making out again tangled on the bed, this time more softly, more paused. They made it a routine, they would go upstairs to “do homework” and started kissing at the very moment the door was closed.

They were in their last year of school, soon they will be going to college. ChanYeol wanted to keep the relationship going, he was sure they could make it work, but “there is no relationship” he had been told. It hurt like a bitch and he felt like all those months had been a lie. Was it just a way to past the time? But his friend was just confused, he insisted that it was impossible for two men to be together like that, he wanted to be able marry, to have children. They couldn’t do any of those thing, so it would be better if they just stopped. “I really like you, but it’s just not possible for me. I’m sorry ChanYeol, I’m really sorry.” And that was the end of it.

Baekhee moves next to him and that brings him back to the present. He’s a cute kid, and a very smart little human. He doesn’t seem spoiled either, and ChanYeol is getting attached to him. It’s stupid to feel like that, but he always wanted kids, and was waiting for a serious relationship to start thinking about adoption, it was sad that once again he mistook the feelings of his partner.

ChanYeol had been in two serious relationships in his life. After a good number of hookups at college, he finally settled with a boy of his same major. In last year at uni they shared a room, and ChanYeol was so invested that he felt that it was the last push he needed to come out to his mom. She had taken it fairly well, ‘cause “moms always know, darling”, but his boyfriend was still in the closet and felt no need to come out. His family was difficult, so ChanYeol understood, but after a while it was clear that they would never have a life together, so they finally broke up.

******************************

How stupid of him to let her take the boy out of the city. He should have known better, she was never a good mother, and after the divorce she only got worse. He doesn’t understand how the judge gave her part of the custody with all the proof he brought for the trial, but his shitty lawyer told him that it usually happened, that the mother had always priority.

He’s getting near to the area were that woman left their kid. He cannot breath until he sees his baby being safe and sound. He wants to hug him so bad, tell him that no one is going to do something so cruel to him ever again.

He can’t drive faster enough.

******************************

A cry brings a shiver to his bones, and without thinking he grabs the boy and hugs him against his chest. He talks sweet to him trying to calm him, but it’s not working and ChanYeol wants to cry too, so he hugs him harder until he can hear a few hiccups and no more sobs.

“Where is Papa?”

“He should be coming soon enough for you” he said, but doesn’t sound too convincing.

“And if he doesn’t? He lives far away.” He looks like he’s gonna start crying again, so ChanYeol is fast to answer.

“Then if he’s taking too long we will go to him. We will need to walk for a while thou.”

“Walk until we get home?” He doesn’t seem amused with the idea of walking for so long.

“Then I’ll carry you until the station and then we can take the train. Would you like that?”

Yes, the boy likes the idea and nods in approvement. He finally stops pouting and focuses in the plastic bag that was forgotten on the sand. He opens it and takes out a box of cookies. At least they have food.

It’s a little past four when ChanYeol decides that walking back to the station is the best he can do. His previous plans be damned. Baekhee seems happy to finally go home, and stands up to do little jumps that make him look even cuter if that’s possible. ChanYeol is smiling and kneels to offer his back so Baekhee can climb on, thing that the boy does happily.

After a few steps ChanYeol turns back to look at the things he left on the sand. Next to the spot he was previously seated lays a weight plate and a rope.

“Papa has lots of those, you can use them if you want. He never uses them cause he says they are too heavy and that he doesn’t need them ‘cause he’s strong enough to throw me high.”

ChanYeol thinks for a moment and shaking his head he lets out an hones laugh.

“You are right, Baekhee. It’s too heavy, it’s better if we just leave it there.”

*************************

Oh my god! It’s that Baekhee. Is that man carrying his son on his back? Who the fuck is him? 

With is heart beating like crazy he gets off the car and runs screaming his son’s name. The stranger turns around and stops inmediatly. Suddenly his baby is screaming back and slaps the man’s shoulders to let him get off. The man does, and he runs faster to get to his baby.

He hugs him close and kisses his head crying. He was so worried and to see that his baby is fine is the best feeling in the world. Not a scratch, not a bruise and weirdly enough his baby is giggling because the attention is too much, his daddy’s hair is tickling him and a shower of kisses doesn’t let him see anything else. 

“Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun lifts his face from his son’s hair and looks at the man. 

“Baekhyun, is that you?” ChanYeol can’t believe what he’s seeing. He is sure this is BaekHyun, his best friend from highschool, his first kiss, his first love.

“ChanYeol? I can’t believe this. How?”

They walk to the car talking about what happened. BaekHyun is kind of mad at ChanYeol for not doing something faster to get Baekhee to his parents, but ChanYeol excuses himself telling him that he thought someone would come sooner, and he didn’t want to just walk away in fear that someone could thought he was kidnapping the boy. Also, his phone wasn’t working so he just waited.

BaekHyun offers ChanYeol a ride and he accepts because he’s mentally tired and also because he wants to talk to BaekHyun more. There is so much he wants to ask, but doesn’t know how. They drive in silence for a few minutes, until Baekhee speaks from his seat in the back.

“Papa, can we go to the park?”

It seems the boy still has energy to play. ChanYeol on the other hand is drained, and only wants to be able to spread on his bed and sleep for a year.

“Why don’t you sleep baby bear? We’ll be home when you wake up.”

“But I had my nappy time already, I’m not tired!”

BaekHyun looks at ChanYeol and does a gesture to ask if is true.

“Yeah, he took a nap and a piss, ahh and also he ate cookies, sorry I didn’t have anything else to give him.”  
BaekHyun looks through the rearview mirror and his son is now sleeping soundly. So much for not being tired.

“So, how have you been?” BaekHyun asks, his eyes fixed on the road.

ChanYeol doesn’t know how to answer, his life hasn’t been exactly wonderfull lately, so he just shrugs and throws the same question back.

“Well, I have a son as you can see.”

“Yeah, my mom told me she met you at the mall a while back. She told me you were married.”

“Ah yes! I wasn’t sure it was your mom at first, but then she hugged me and it was clear to me. She was always so affectionate.”

“Yep, that’s my mom” ChanYeol laughs imagining his mother giving an imprompt hug to a startled BaekHyun.

“I’m divorced.”

“Ah?” He doesn’t know what to say, so he just look at his shoes. They still have sand all over.

“Yeah. It didn’t work very well… It was fine at first, but after she gave birth everything changed.” BaekHyun stops talking for a second and then gulps, “I knew she was cheating on me, but I still wanted to try. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, is just…

“BaekHyun we are still friends, I’m not gonna judge you.”

“Yeah… It’s funny that after so many years we are talking like if we are still so close like before. Thank you ChanYeol, really.” BaekHyun was looking at him with a soft smile, like the ones he used to give him when they were young.

“So we got to a point where we weren’t talking to each other. She wanted to go out to have fun, and well, I noticed that I wasn’t in love with her anymore, and maybe I never was. So we made an arrangement, we will continue living together for Baekhee, but make separate lives.”

It was sad that neither of them had a happy love story to tell, but BaekHyun has a kid to ground him to earth, to keep him sane. ChanYeol feels like he has nothing. 

“A couple of months back I met a guy at a bar” BaekHyun continued to talk, “He was nice, and I was a little tipsy, so we dance... and kiss a little”

That night his wife was suppossed to stay at home with Baekhee, but she had put him to sleep and gone out anyway, leaving the boy alone. She went to the same bar he was in, and saw him making out with this guy. She made a scandal, and throw him out of the house the next day. At the end it was only an excuse so she could bring in her new man. But BaekHyun couldn’t be calm knowing his baby would be neglected by his mother, so he filled for a divorce and asked for full custody. He didn’t get it, but after today events he was sure things will go in his favor.

Chanyeol feels like a knot is forming in his stomach. He doesn’t get car sickness, so it has to be because what he’s hearing. BaekHyun just told him that he’s gay. At least bi, and ChanYeol doesn’t know what to do with all the things he’s feeling right now.

“So, now I’m going to find a good lawyer and fight for his custody again.”

“I can be your lawyer, I’m sure I can make you win.” ChanYeol says without even thinking.

Baekhyun looks like he’s pondering the idea, and ChanYeol is happy with that. He had worked in custody cases before, he’s sure he can help and really wants to. BaekHyun seems to be a great dad from what Baekhee had told him, and he can’t denied that the mother doesn’t take good care of the boy.

“I didn’t ask you where you live? so I can drive you there”

“Oh, I think I’m going to my mom’s house, in our old neighbourhood?”

“Really? Great, I’m going there too. Actually I’m living with my mom right now.” He looks a little ashamed, but ChanYeol can’t judge him ‘cause he pretends to ask his mom if he can go back to live with her for a while. He doesn’t want to be alone with his thoughts anymore, and also because he can’t pay rent for his current aparment, don’t blame him.

So BaekHyun drives him to his mom’s house, stopping the car in front of the cute white fence that surrounds the front garden. ChanYeol’s mom loves flowers, and it shows.

ChanYeol doesn’t know what to do, he wants to say Baekhee goodbye, but the kid is still sleeping and waking him up would be wrong. So he settles for looking at BaekHyun with shy eyes and thanks him. BaekHyun says that he’s the one who has to say thak you for taking care of his baby, he can’t tell him enough how grateful he is. He’s getting emotional again and a few tears run along his cheeks. ChanYeol takes his hand and lets him cry, running his thumb over the soft skin there.

Minutes pass and BaekHyun finally stops crying. ChanYeol smiles at him and bids him goodbye. He unbuckles his seatbelt and is about to get off when BaekHyun grabs his hand and pulls him inside again. The next thing he knows is that BaekHyun is kissing him on the cheek and he feels like combusting.

“Can we meet again?” BaekHyun asks timidly.

“Sure! Will you give me your number?”

And BaekHyun does, so they say goodbye one last time, and Baekhyun drives away.

ChanYeol breaths deeply and knock on his mom’s door. When she opens and smothers him in a hug, he feels like from now on things are gonna be alright. Today is not an end, it’s a beggining.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, I swear.


End file.
